Give me Love
by Tory Ster
Summary: Depois de uma exaustiva perseguição, John e Sherlock resolvem ouvir música para relaxar. Songfic. Slash, Johnlock. Fluffly.


**Nome:** Give me Love

**Baseado em:** Sherlock

**Censura: **T

**Ship:** Sherlock Holmes x John Watson

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock pertence a Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey there, people! Mais uma fic de um dos meus OTPs: Johnlock. Bem fluffy, pra variar, só que com um pouquinho de pegação, caso contrário não tem graça. Espero que gostem

PS: Sugiram que leiam a fic escutando a música Give me Love, do Ed Sheeran. Vocês vão sentir mais o espírito da coisa, podem apostar.

* * *

Havia sido um dia exaustivo. Depois de quase 12 horas de perseguição de bandidos, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson estavam estendidos em suas respectivas poltronas, acabados. John estava de olhos fechados, a respiração tão uniforme que se poderia dizer que ele estava dormindo. Mas Sherlock, que o observava há quase 10 minutos (por falta do que fazer, que fique bem claro) sabia que ele não estava. Era possível ver os olhos mexendo sob as pálpebras, e de vez em quando o mais velho umedecia os lábios com a língua. Acordado, definitivamente.

- Sabe uma coisa que faria bem agora? – Watson quebrou o silêncio, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Uma comida quente e bem preparada por você? – Sherlock sugeriu, na esperança de que o outro fosse para a cozinha. Estava com um pouco de fome.

- Pode esquecer, Sherlock – o outro murmurou, rindo baixo – Estava falando de música.

- Se você pensa que eu vou tocar violino agora… - Holmes começou, mas John balançou a mão como se descartasse a ideia.

- Não estava falando disso. Sei que não vai tocar agora, estava pensando em pôr algo pra no laptop, mesmo – enfim abriu os olhos, indo preguiçosamente até o laptop e acoplando seu pen drive lá. Procurou por um tempo, até que sorriu e deu play em uma música – Acho que vai gostar desta.

- Provavelmente é uma música extremamente romântica, com uma letra sobre amor verdadeiro e cheia de emoções. Não acredito que vá gostar.

John apenas revirou os olhos, se jogando em sua poltrona enquanto a música começava. A melodia era suave, uma mistura harmoniosa de violão e violino. Mesmo sem querer, Sherlock gostou na hora. Watson pareceu perceber, pois sorriu.

- Eu disse que era boa.

_Give me love like her__  
__'Cause lately I've been waking up alone__  
__Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt__  
__Told you I'd let them go_

A voz masculina era harmoniosa, incrivelmente doce. Foi a vez de Sherlock fechar os olhos e se deixar guiar pela música, talvez com metáforas demais para que ele entendesse toda a sua totalidade, sendo ele tão racional, mas sabia que a música era boa. Tão suave, tão doce, tão harmoniosa, tão… _John._ Sherlock abriu os olhos, olhando para o amigo na poltrona à sua frente. Por que tinha pensado nisso?

_And I'll fight my corner__  
__Maybe tonight I'll call ya__  
__After my blood turns into alcohol__  
__No I just wanna hold ya_

John murmurava a letra da música, sem de fato cantá-la em voz alta. Os olhos fechados, totalmente envolvido pela melodia. Sherlock sorriu. De fato, combinava bastante com ele. Inconscientemente, saiu de sua poltrona e ajoelhou-se frente à de Watson, tocando o rosto do outro de leve, com as pontas dos dedos. Os olhos azuis escuros se abriram assustados com o toque e com a proximidade do detetive consultor da New Scotland Yard.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

- Sherlock, o que é que… - John começou a dizer, mas Holmes simplesmente pousou o indicador sobre seus lábios, pedindo que se calasse. Foi obedecido.

- Não diga nada – sorriu, o mais docemente que pôde, os olhos verdes brilhando com a descoberta de um sentimento nem um pouco novo. Logo para ele, cujos sentimentos eram fraquezas, meras reações químicas com o intuito de confundir o cérebro, logo ele que era tão centrado. Tão racional.

- A propósito, a música é ótima.

_Give me love like never before  
'Cause lately I've been craving more  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go_

Sem nenhuma pressa, Sherlock subiu no colo de John, sentando de frente pra ele. Era possível ver nos olhos de Watson a confusão, o susto, o nervosismo… e o desejo. Ele sempre esteve ali, sempre. Desde o dia em que se conheceram, o desejo estava lá. Escondido, zombando dele. Mas estava. Porque Sherlock podia ser louco, psicopata, frio, histérico. Mas, para os padrões de John, era extremamente desejável.

_You know I'll fight my corner  
And that tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya_

Sherlock aproximou seus rostos devagar, até que os lábios estivessem gentilmente pousados sobre os do médico. Foi delicado, calmo, suave. Como a música. Como John.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Sem pressa, Holmes pediu passagem com a língua, a qual Watson, não sem relutar um pouco, cedeu. O beijo começou hesitante e atrapalhado, os dois ainda se acostumando ao contato incomum, mas bom. E, quando descobriram que era bom, não demorou para que as línguas ficassem ansiosas, para que os toques se tornassem afoitos, para que as mãos de Sherlock fossem para o rosto de John e para que os braços do doutor envolvessem a cintura do mais novo, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto.

Por que não tinham feito isto antes?

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_

De repente, a música tomou um ritmo mais pesado, quase tribal, fazendo com que também os toques e beijos entre os dois amigos (só amigos?) se tornassem mais intensos. Sherlock agarrou os cabelos de John e os puxou para trás, deixando a garganta do médico exposta e a cobrindo de beijos. Watson gemeu baixo, as mãos entrando na camisa de Holmes e descobrindo a pele alva e quente que se escondia ali.

Nunca nada pareceu tão certo. Nunca nada pareceu tão bom.

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)_

Conforme a música se tornava mais intensa, conforme as batidas se tornavam mais firmes, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson se tornavam mais ousados nas descobertas. A camisa de botões do detetive foi para o chão, e Watson se demorou um pouco em olhar o tronco alvo e bem esculpido do outro.

- Sherlock, não sei se isso é certo…

Sherlock riu fraco, revirando os olhos e pegando o rosto de John entre suas mãos firmemente.

- É claro que é certo. Eu sou Sherlock Holmes, já me viu errar alguma vez? – perguntou, antes de voltar a atacar-lhe os lábios. John estava reticente, mas seu desejo, seu carinho, sua afeição eram maiores do que qualquer dúvida. Por isso, o correspondeu sem medo.

Eles podiam pensar nas consequências depois.

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh, give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh, give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

* * *

**N/A:** Bem piegas, bem fluffy, bem melzinho com açúcar. Mas ficou legal, não ficou? Deixem reviews, se puderem :3


End file.
